Zanna
by athenawisdomowl
Summary: There is a new camper at camp, which of course is fairly common. But why is she not yet claimed? She isn't Roman, and the gods are still held to their oath, so why is Zanna parentless? Read to find out!


**Please please please review! And don't give good reviews just to be nice. I really hate that.**

* * *

**Zanna's POV**

The grass tickled my feet as I ran towards the hill, stumbling through the dark. Behind me, Damian shouted for me to run faster. I was already running as fast as I could, how would I run faster? My heart pounded in my chest, my breaths were ragged. There was a great roar behind me. I was too slow. A couple more seconds and it would catch up...

1 hour earlier:

I looked in the mirror. As much as I would hate to admit it, I was beautiful. A full length dark blue dress brushed against my ankles. my hair was up in intricate braids, my face was covered in a light splash of makeup, and worst of all, I was wearing a pair of blue high heels. A lot of girls my age would have loved this, but not me. If it weren't for my mom, I wouldn't even be dressed in this stupid outfit.

You see, my father left when I was little, so now my mother is on this ongoing mission to find me a husband. As a result, I am always dressing up in big puffy dresses and going to middle school dances.

Just then the doorbell rang. I looked out the window and saw Damian standing there. We were just going to the school's winter dance as friends, but my mother was always convinced that we had a budding relationship. She had already picked out a matching suit and dress for me and Damian's wedding. I can not emphasize this enough: My mother is a complete nutcase.

I ran to the door, but sure enough, my mom had beaten me to it.

"Hello Damian, come in. Zanna made you some cookies!"

They were my mom's cookies.

Damian and I exchanged a glance. By this time he had gotten used to my mother and her... habits. But even so, it was still creepy.

Only then did Damian notice what I was wearing. His jaw dropped.

Of course, all he could think to say was, "Uh blah bluh..."

"How flattering. Would you like me to slap some sense into you?" I said, rather annoyed. I couldn't have mom thinking of this as the beginning of a romance between us.

Unfortunately, he snapped out of it before I got to slap him. Even worse, mom leaned over and whispered, "Good job! Play hard to get!"

"How about we just go," I said abruptly, "wouldn't want to make us late!"

I rushed out of there a little faster than I should have. Damian stumbled trying to catch up. I probably should have slowed down a little. He has this leg condition and he walks kind of funny.

I slowed down once the house was out of sight. Damian finally caught up, gasping for breath.

"Oh, thank the Gods," he said, still catching his breath, "I thought you were going to run all the way to the school."

I smiled at him. "That would be silly. Why would I run to a prison."

Damian stared at me for a second. "Why do people always joke about school being prison? They really aren't that similar. In prison you have to-"

I cut him off with a playful shove. "Come on Damian, you don't have to take things literally." I pretended I didn't notice him rubbing his arm where I had shoved him. I knew he would want me to apologize.

"Zanna?" he said, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Damian always acted way older than he was. He hated it when I didn't apologize for hurting him. How could someone act so old, yet be such a baby at the same time?

"No, why?" I said awkwardly, not looking him in the eye. I was the opposite. I hated apologizing.

He stopped walking and stared at me.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'm sorry." He continued to look at me. It was like his eyes were saying _"for...?"_ I sighed. "I'm sorry you are such a baby." He continued to stare at me, but now it was more of a glare. "I'm sorry for shoving you," I muttered. At least I was about to, but then I ran into something huge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damian tense up and I vaguely wondered if I ran into Bigfoot.

I stumbled back and looked up before realizing it was just a large man.

I smiled and apologized. I waited for Damian to comment on how I would apologize to a stranger, but not him, but the comment never came. I looked around, but the Damian and the man had both disappeared. I looked everywhere, but there was no trace. I was looking behind the bush, just in case he was playing a joke on me, when Damian suddenly came up behind me, smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "You look like you're barfing behind a bush. Let's go to the dance and get this over with."

I followed Damian over to the school, but before we entered the tall brick building, I noticed a small pile of yellow dust, lying in the middle of the street.


End file.
